


Snow Globes in Space

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Hinata is ridiculous, M/M, oikawa is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: Hinata's more observant than he lets on, Oikawa is stressed, and their new apartment is too bare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [shiningshouyou](http://shiningshouyou.tumblr.com/). i really hope you like it (also, sorry it's short!)

Hinata bounded into the living room as soon as his shoes were off of his feet.

"Tooru! I got some pictures and some plants, and some... I don't know what it is, but just come look!"

The redheaded boy's excitement rang through the newly inhabited apartment, and Oikawa Tooru stepped out from inside his bedroom, his glasses halfway to hanging off of his face.

"Shouyou? I was trying to study."

"It'll be quick! I just thought... since we've only been here a week, we haven't really done much, you know? So I bought a few things to make it a little bit brighter!"

Tooru approached his boyfriend with extra caution, and picked up one of the bags from the floor. He opened it, and almost sighed. He could already see a Power Rangers snowglobe (in July!), some fairy lights and some sort of strange plastic thing that was supposedly a teapot. Who buys a plastic teapot? Besides Shouyou, obviously.

"Shou, what the hell?"

"Do you like it? I thought that getting some small things would make this place more homely."

"More homely? Babe, you've bought a bunch of junk. Power Rangers? A plastic teapot? Where are we even going to put this?"

"Well, the teapot goes in the kitchen."

"It's _plastic_ , Shou."

"So?"

"Plastic melts..." Tooru trailing off with a sigh. He knew that he could be ridiculous at times, but this was too much. His boyfriend had to be joking, right? This was just some strange, elaborate prank. Or a dream, yes. It was a dream, and Shouyou hadn't spent a portion of their rapidly depleting money on trash. He took a deep breath, acknowledging that this was somehow his reality, and tried to think of places he could put the newly-acquired items. What on _earth_ would they do with a Power Rangers snowglobe?

"Does it?" Shouyou's shoulders slumped, and Oikawa felt guilty within an instant.

"Yeah, it does. But, I'm sure we can put it somewhere else! What about on the coffee table - we could use it to water the plants!" Even Tooru himself was slightly taken aback by how rational he was being.

"Speaking of plants, remember I said I got some more!" Shouyou grinned, and Tooru bit his lip to keep back his growing frustration. He made a mental note to occasionally remind Hinata that they were poor students and not millionaires, or something. The older boy stayed silent as his boyfriend pulled out 4 new house plants, three of which were succulents, as well as a large poster.

"What's that?" Oikawa asked, and Shouyou unrolled the poster.

"It's for you. It's a poster of all the constellations."

"Oh, wow... Thanks so much!" Tooru felt all of the mild annoyance dissipate as he took the poster from his boyfriend's small hands. "Where should I put it?"

"I'd like to put the fairy lights up in here, if that's okay?" Shouyou began, flailing his arms around slightly in an attempt to gesture vaguely to the room around them. "So, you can put the poster in our room, if you want?"

"But I already have the glow-in-the-dark stars up on the ceiling."

"It's okay! I know how much space makes you happy. You didn't sleep well on the first night here, when there were no stars up. I.. You can't sleep without space things, can you? That's how you escape, isn't it?"

Oikawa stopped, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"You noticed?"

"Of course! I don't want you to be unhappy, Tooru, and you're overworking yourself again - you keep studying. We should go out together somewhere, for dinner tonight."

"Shouyou, we don't have much money," the older boy said, his eyes downcast. He knew where this was going.

"I know, but... I don't like seeing you shutting yourself away. I don't want to have to call Iwaizumi again to get you to come out."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. But... Tooru, there's one other thing I bought, and I'd like you to see that. It's over there," Shouyou said, pointing to the long, tall thing leaning against the wall.

"What is it?"

"It's a rug for our room." Oikawa placed the poster on the coffee table and walked over to the new rug slowly. He twisted it around so he could peel back one side to reveal the colour of the rug. His mouth grew into a wide smile.

"The rug! That's the one I was looking at last week!" Tooru said, his eyes lighting up as he lifted the psychedelia inspired rug from the floor and dragged it into the bedroom. He'd spotted the rug a week before, but had decided against buying it because it was far too expensive.

He thought for a second about turning around. He considered yelling at Shouyou for buying the rug. He wanted to tell his boyfriend that there were better things that he could have spent the money on, instead. But in his sleep deprived, overworked and stressed out state, all he could to was grab on to the brightly coloured fabric cylinder and pull it to his chest, clinging to it as if his life depended on it. Shouyou sure was something, that was certain. And he was certain that, although they seemed like an unlikely pair, this tiny apartment with the fairy lights, and the ridiculous, yet beautiful rug and the plastic teapot was only going to bring them closer.


End file.
